


О веществах

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: В сетевой дискуссии попалась фраза: "Версия, что Дор-Ломин у Фингона отобрали за косяк". Домыслено в стиле конкретизма. Соответственно - упоминается курение чего-то не того.





	О веществах

\- Наркотики эльфам не игрушка, - сердито выговаривал сыну Финголфин, держа его за ухо. - Где ты был, когда Ирмо рассказывал, чем это заканчивается, - и какая Морготова тварь тебя этому научила?.. Что значит "вот Хадор курит, и ему ничего"? Что значит "не только Хадор, они все курят"? Нет, я не видел и не жажду посмотреть, мне тебя хватило!  
Включи свой мозг, дорогой сын... ты, кстати, уже сам - отец, между нами говоря! И как насчет хорошего примера твоему сыну?   
Это же Люди, это отдельные дети Эру, про них и Валар ничего толком не знают, и Ирмо про них тогда ничего не говорил, может, им курить сам Эру велел... Что? Нет, и про гномов не говорил, а что? Нда... кто это тебе сказал?.. Что, и Маэдрос тоже, вместе с гномами? Нет, одной рукой разжигать неудобно? ...Ну, поздравляю его с этим, хоть какая польза...  
Так вот, пусть этот Хадор... и народ его... хоть курит, хоть пьет, хоть по деревьям лазает и песни орет... Но чтобы отдельно от моего народа, потому что если я хоть кого увижу... Имей в виду, здоровый образ жизни - это то немногое, что мы может противопоставить проклятию Намо! ...или пророчеству... В общем, противопоставить. Чтобы не радовался раньше времени, что исполнилось.  
Так что Хадор теперь будет жить отдельно. Где? Гм, гм... В Дор-Ломине, там им места хватит как раз. ...нет, не "у тебя", а "у себя" в Дор-Ломине, это я понятно выразился? А ты будешь жить - у меня. Потому что должен же кто-нибудь твоему сыну хороший пример подавать...

...а поскольку Фингон, несмотря на все огрехи затянувшийся эльфийской юности, ко мнению отца прислушивался, то как только прислушиваться стало не к кому, сына он немедленно отправил к Кирдану. Чтобы теперь тот подавал ему хороший пример - а то на себя Фингон не надеялся. И Кирдан делал это очень, очень долго... Правда, потом к нему с дурным примером (и с трубкой) заявился Гендальф - но до этого не только Фингон, но и сын его Гил-Галад уже не дожил. Так что спросить, что по этому поводу сказал бы Ирмо, было уже некому.


End file.
